happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Shalloween/Script
It's 6:00 PM. Halloween. The whole gang is at Vanilla's house sitting in a circle all dressed in hooded cloaks. They are all around a Ouiji board talking to the dead. Everyone stands up and takes off their cloaks. Revealing their Halloween costumes. The group heads out to the Halloween Amusement Park. Flippy was watching the group the whole time through Vanilla's window. Foster is driving Vanilla (in the front seat; angry), Trippy, Superspeed, Britton, and Aiden. Howdy is riding his motor cycle with Bun on the back. Zelena and Robo Star simply teleport there. They arrive at the entrance and are shocked at how long the line is. The group stand in line for 3 hours. It's 9:45 PM. The group is still in line. Literally everyone in the line runs away screaming. The group walk into the amusement park and it is just as packed as the line was. Superspeed runs to the Giant Drop line and everyone follows. They stand there waiting. Gun shots are heard in the amusement park, causing everyone inside to scream and run for the exit. Everyone in the group (except Zelena, Foster, and Howdy) run for the exit. Zelena, Howdy, and Foster try to find the shooter in the now empty amusement park. Meanwhile, the others are trying to get out from the exit. But's completely barricaded. Foster, Howdy, and Zelena are all patrolling the amusement park looking for the shooter. Zelena suddenly gets a headache. Zelena makes a magic force field behind Foster and Howdy, while bullets are getting fired at them. When the bullets stop, they see that Fliqpy has been shooting at them. Foster and Howdy pull out their guns quickly and started shooting at Fliqpy. While Zelena fires balls of energy at him. Flqipy maneuvers around them and doesn't get hit by any of the projectiles. Fliqpy appears behind the three. The scene cuts to the others who are still struggling to get out. Robo Star, Aiden, and Superspeed run off. As soon as they are out of sight from the remaining group, Aiden screams. Trippy walks away from the exist door. Once he's at a distance, he runs forward and jumps at the door. It opens. Trippy, Bun, and Britton run out the door only for Fliqpy to be standing right there. Vanilla runs away from the ordeal. While she's running she hears all three of them scream. She hides in a gift shop in the park. Vanilla screams and Fliqpy grabs her. And she screams. While she's in his arms she bites and makes him let her go. Vanilla spots a gun in the corner near her while Fliqpy is talking and subtly makes her way to it. Vanilla quickly picks up the gun and aims it at Fliqpy. Vanilla fires multiple bullets and Fliqpy and they all connect. Fliqpy lays on the floor dead. Vanilla constitutes to fire more bullets at Flqipy on the ground. Vanilla hears a scream in a another gift shop and runs their quickly. She quickly gets their. In the back of the store, there's a door in the back of the shop where the screams are being heard. Vanilla bursts in the the door and starts shooting again. Everyone inside ducks. She stocks shooting and sees that there's a party inside. This Is How We Do by Katy Perry plays and the whole group starts dancing to end it all. Later, outside the amusement park, Flippy is shown damaged and hurt badly limping out. The episode ends. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!